Pokemon: the Reboot
by duncan.teh88
Summary: My version of the anime reboot. A 10-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum journeys through Kanto with three new friends from different regions while finding the meaning of his adventures.


Pokemon: the Reboot: Episode 1

In the Indigo Plateau at night, in a stadium like setting with dragon statues on it, waited a man named Lance, dressed like a dragon tamer. He was waiting for a trainer to defeat him to become the first champion of the Pokemon League. Just then, entered a 10-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. He had messy black hair, and wore a red and white cap with a green symbol resembling a mix between a Pokeball and an infinity symbol, a short sleeved blue jacket with white sleeves and a yellow button on the right side of the collar and yellow lined pockets, green fingerless gloves with five leathery holes on each, a pair of light blue jeans with a black belt, a black T-shirt with a white Pokeball logo on it, a pair of black and white sneakers with red dots on each side, and a green backpack with a yellow thunderbolt.

"I have defeated many trainers, and now since you and I are in the semifinals, I have come to become the first champion of the league!" Ash declared.

"Well done, Ash," Lance said, clapping sarcastically, "I was hoping you would be ready." He then took out an Ultra Ball and threw it. "Dragonite, let's go!" he shouted as the Ultra Ball released a hulking dragon like creature called Dragonite, as it roared upon being called on.

"So that's what it's going be like huh?" Ash said, taking out a Pokeball and throwing it, "Blastoise, I choose you!" The Pokeball summoned out a giant tortoise with two cannons on its shell. "BLASTOISE!" Blastoise roared.

"Alright, Dragonite," Lance commanded, "Dragon Rush!" Dragonite flew up into the air before rushing down into Blastoise in a blue aura.

"Blastoise, Ice Beam!" Ash shouted. Blastoise took the command by opening its mouth and shooting a beam of ice at Dragonite, which instantly froze it, and thus defeating it.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" the announcer declared, raising his flag facing Ash, "And the winner goes to Ash and Blastoise!"

"YEAH!" Ash shouted, "We did it, Blastoise! We are officially the champions of the Pokemon League!"

Suddenly, he heard a woman calling him, much to his surprise.

"Ash? Ash! Wake up! What time is it? You should be getting your Pokemon right now!"

"But mom!" Ash said, "I already had my Pokemon, and I recently became the Champion!"

"Were you watching that night live of that Pokemon battle again? Hurry up before it's too late!"

Ash screamed as he woke up from his bed, looking around, revealing it to not be the Indigo Plateau, but his own home in Pallet Town! And when he looked through the window, it was daytime! All he saw was his own room was his Pokemon franchise collection and his angry mother!

"I was dreaming?!" Ash screamed.

"You should be awake by two hours ago." Ash's mother, Delia demanded, "Now hurry up and start your journey!"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Ash shouted as he got down from bed and rushed into Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey Ash!" Delia yelled, "You forgot to brush your teeth and change your clothes!"

As Ash ran into Professor Oak's lab in panic, he desperately hoped that the starter Pokemon will be still available to him. "Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, whoever you are, please be here! Please be…" As he reached the gate of Professor Oak's lab and house, he literally bumped into his childhood rival, Gary, who was the grandson of Professor Oak and slightly older than Ash. He had brown spiky hair, a black polo shirt, a green jacket, a pair of brown trousers, brown dress shoes and a necklace. Gary was mad at Ash for bumping into him!

"Hey, watch where you're going, Ashy-Boy!" Gary yelled while rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, Gary.. but" Ash followed suit and tried to apologize.

"Well, well, well, you must be so late, but at least you get the chance to see me, didn't you?" Gary asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked, annoyed, "I'm here to get my Pokemon too!"

"Well, you may kinda a bit too late, because I was the last one to get my Pokemon!" Gary said as he walked away laughing.

"Hey, Gary! What kind of Pokemon did you get?" Ash demanded, catching Gary's attention.

"That's Mister Gary to you, Ash!" Gary responded, "Show some respect! And that's none of your business on what Pokemon I got! Because I'm gonna train it to become the world's strongest Pokemon, and I'm going to be the first to defeat Lance and become Kanto's first Pokemon champion!" Gary continued laughing and walking away, while Ash glared at him in annoyance.

"That… Gary…" Ash said, his fist shaking, "I'll prove him!" As Ash glared at Gary who was gone, Professor Oak came out behind him.

"Uh Ash?" Professor Oak asked, frightening Ash, who turned around to see him. "Are you here to get a Pokemon too?"

"Uh.. yes!" Ash said, determined, "But didn't Gary told me he was the last beginning trainer to get his Pokemon?"

"I still have some." Professor Oak said, "Come, follow me." Professor Oak then lead Ash into his lab, where a capsule containing three Pokeballs with plates resembling a grass symbol, a fire symbol and a water symbol displayed behind the Pokeballs.

"So you finally showed up," Professor Oak told Ash, "But you're more like going to sleep again, not ready for Pokemon training. I better hope you don't travel and train in your pajamas the whole time."

"Well Professor," Ash said, going to the Pokeball where the water symbol plate was displayed, "I had a dream which almost prevents me from waking up, and now since that I have promised what I said, I decided what I want to take now!" He picked up the Pokeball. "I choose…. SQUIRTLE!" He opened the Pokeball, but nothing came out.

"Squirtle was already taken by my grandson." Professor Oak said. "If you never overslept, you would just take it in time."

"You're right, I shouldn't have overslept." Ash said as he walked to the Pokeball with the grass symbol plate displayed on it and picked up the Pokeball, "I going to start with… BULBASAUR!" But like when he tried to choose Squirtle, the Pokeball was empty. "What the?" He said in astonishment.

"Like Squirtle, Bulbasaur was already taken." Professor Oak said, shaking his head.

"Well, that's not a problem at all." Ash said as he went to the Pokeball with the fire symbol displayed and picked up the Pokeball. "If no Squirtle or Bulbasaur, then my partner will be… CHARMANDER!" But like the rest of the Starters, Charmander's Pokeball was empty! "Oh no…" He murmured in despair.

"The early bird gets the worm…" Professor Oak said, "Or in that case… the Pokemon."

"If all the Pokemon are gone, what should I do now?!" Ash asked, "Should I wait for tomorrow, or any other day?"

"Well I do have one Pokemon left…" Professor Oak said, walking towards the door which leads to his house, which was connected to his lab, "Come Ash, follow me to see the Pokemon I have left," He opened the door and the two entered into Professor Oak's living room, in which Professor Oak looked up in his stairs. "Pikachu? Pikachu!" He called out.

A yellow zigzag shaped tail wagged as a yellow creature named Pikachu ran down the stairs. "Pikachu!" He greeted.

"His name is Pikachu." Professor Oak introduced, "But I have to warn you that there is a problem with raising that one…"

"Professor, since I really need to have a Pokemon so badly, I'll take it since it's cute!" Ash said, determined.

"Well, up to you." Professor Oak shrugged.

"Hi Pikachu." Ash greeted, as he picked up Pikachu, unaware that he became angry upon touched. "My name's Ash! And you're going to become my partner today!" However, Pikachu's cheeks soon sparked in anger. "PIKA… CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as it shocked the aspiring trainer.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Professor Oak asked, as he took out 5 Pokeballs and a Pokedex to give them to Ash "And take these things with you. These may help you on your journey."

"Thank…" Ash thanked the Professor before Pikachu shocked him again, but this time with Professor Oak because Ash touched him when he tried to get his gifts, "YOU!"

"YOURE WELCOME!" Professor Oak shouted as he got shocked as well. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, revealing it to be Delia, who brought the same clothes for son in his dreams.

"So Ash," Delia asked, "Did you get your Pokemon?" She then turned to see Pikachu. "Oh my! What a cute Pokemon! I think they're a definite pair!" She then turned to Ash. "Ash, since you forgot to change just now, I brought some clothes for you so you could prepare."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash said as he accepted his mother's offer, but Pikachu then shocked everyone again, causing everyone to faint for a while.

After getting up and Ash changing his clothes, Professor Oak handed a Pokeball with an electric sticker for Pikachu. "If you want Pikachu to be your official Pokemon," Professor Oak said, "You need to keep it in its Pokeball."

"But what if the Pokemon doesn't want to be in its Pokeball?" Ash asked, holding a rope that tied an annoyed Pikachu.

"The Pokemon can be outside its Pokeball, but only if it experienced a Pokeball owned by its trainer."

"Alright, Professor Oak," Ash said, dragging Pikachu onto his journey, "Bye!" As Ash left, Delia and Professor Oak waved goodbye to him while watching him desperately dragging Pikachu with him. In the meantime, a girl from Pallet Town who was in the same age as Ash and her yellow fox like Pokemon watched Ash beginning his journey. She was quite attractive, with sly looking blue eyes and very long, wavy, bright red hair worn in a ponytail with a black bow. She wore a pair of white pearl earrings, a black and red sleeveless frilled dress with red bows and crosses in the white top middle, a small red necktie, a pair of black frilled detached sleeves, red and white striped stockings and a pair of black and red sneakers with bows on each.

"We'll be watching how this boy's going to perform in the Indigo League, Fennekin." The girl told her Pokemon.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin replied.

At this moment, Ash was trying to get Pikachu to listen to him while pulling the stubborn mouse Pokemon through Route 1.

"Pikachu," Ash asked, "Are you going to keep your attitude like this the whole time?" Pikachu did not respond, which angered Ash, who took out the Pokeball with the Electric Sticker on it. "If you're not tame enough to listen to your new trainer, then you leave me no choice!" Ash then threw the Pokeball at Pikachu, who got trapped into the Pokeball before being successfully caught. A few seconds after being caught, Pikachu burst out of its Pokeball and angrily hit the Pokeball with its tail at Ash's face.

"Um… even if you're caught by me, you're still like this?" Ash asked, putting back the Pokeball, while Pikachu looked away. Ash then kneeled down to get closer to Pikachu, "Pikachu, is it because you don't like me?" Pikachu nodded. "Well I like you a lot!" Ash said, smiling, while Pikachu looked at his new trainer in surprise but turned back again and ran into a tree to sleep, causing Ash to get fed up with his Pokemon's attitude.

"Well if you're going to be like this the whole time, then fine!" Ash shouted, while noticing a nearby Pidgey and preparing to battle it, "I guess I'll have to do this myself!" Before he could battle it, he took out his Pokedex to scan it.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon," The Pokedex read, "Out of the Flying type Pokemon in Kanto, it has the sharpest sense of direction, and it does not like to start fights at all due to its gentle and pacifist nature."

"Great, so let's battle it!" Ash then picked up a rock and threw it at the Pidgey, but the Pidgey flew away before the rock could hit it. Meanwhile, the girl who was watching Ash looked at his actions in disappointment.

"What a foolish boy," the girl said, facepalming, "He'll never get to be a good trainer, right Fennekin?"

"Fenne." Fennekin replied in agreement. As Ash put some efforts in trying to find some wild Pokemon to fight without Pikachu's help, Ash noticed another bird Pokemon, but this time, it was a Spearow instead of a Pidgey. Ash picked up another rock, and threw it on the Pokemon, but this time it hit. The damage has enraged the bird Pokemon, who glared at the foolish boy who took out his Pokedex again.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon," the Pokedex read, "It has a very sharp sense of homing attacks like Pidgey but unlike it, Spearow has a very bad temper and enjoys starting fights."

This scan had shocked Ash, who saw the Spearow crying out, which caused a huge flock of Spearow to fly out of the grass and start attacking Ash! However, Ash wasn't the only one who got attacked, but Pikachu also got attacked as well! As Pikachu tried to fend off the Spearow itself by using Thunderbolt, but the Spearow refused to give up and continued pecking Pikachu until he fell off onto Ash, who carried it and ran away.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Ash said while carrying Pikachu and running, "We'll be safe once the Spearow stop attacking us!" Pikachu, upon touched by Ash's heroism, felt regretful for not helping him battling the Pokemon, closed his eyes and fell asleep to wait for Ash to carry him to a safer place. Unfortunately, the Spearow kept on following them, forcing Ash to jump into the water with Pikachu. As Ash swam underwater to avoid a raging Gyarados and the following Spearow, Ash got up on a rock, where he and Pikachu believed where they were supposed to be finally safe.

"We did it, Pikachu," Ash said, breathing in relief, "We finally escaped those Spearow." However, before Ash could take his sweet time resting, it suddenly began to rain. "We better find somewhere to hide underneath. We need to take some time to soothe after all those crazy attacks." Ash said as Pikachu nodded. As the two found a tree to hide, the two took some sweet time to rest under the tree, while the girl and her Fennekin watched with her umbrella opened.

"This boy sure knew what he did, but he finally got that Pikachu to listen to him," the girl said to her Fennekin, "And remember before we left Kalos, you never listened to me until I protected you, right?"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin replied in eager, as the two watched Ash and Pikachu rest at the tree. As Ash turned around, he felt a sharp beak on his nose. The moment he woke up, he saw a Spearow! It was one of the Spearow from the same flock that attacked him and Pikachu earlier, and it was glaring at him and Pikachu angrily.

"Whoa!" Ash screamed, "How did you find us?!" The Spearow then called out its flock and begin attacking Ash and Pikachu again, while the girl and Fennekin looked in shock. As the Spearow continued to chase Ash and Pikachu, Pikachu jumped out of Ash and used its Thunderbolt, but since it was rainy in this time, the attack was stronger than before, and the attack instantly forced the Spearow flock to retreat.

"Thanks buddy," Ash said, while Pikachu ran to give him a hug, "I knew you would help me out." As the rain stopped, clouds moved out to show the sun in the sky. As Ash and Pikachu built their friendship, they heard a screeching sound, which shocked them both because they believe that the Spearow would return again, but this time, as they looked in the sky, to their relief and excitement, it was from a red phoenix-like Pokemon with yellow plumage and a green neck flying in the sky, forming rainbows while dropping a feather which landed on Ash's hands.

"Wha..What's that?" Ash asked, as he took out the Pokedex.

"There is currently no available data for this Pokemon." The Pokedex reads.

"No data?" Ash asked, putting back the Pokedex and the feather into the bag.

"Hello, Ash Ketchum," a voice called out, catching the attention of Ash and Pikachu. It was from the girl, who walked towards him.

"Uh.. who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Kyuko," the girl said, flipping her hair, "I just moved to Pallet Town from another region. And this is my partner, Fennekin."

"Fenne!" Fennekin greeted.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Kyuko," Ash asked, "Are you here to challenge to Indigo League too?"

"Um no," Kyuko replied, "I have not registered for the Indigo League, so I can't be an official trainer here. And my goal is to become an idol to entertain the people in Kanto, so I want to know more about life in Kanto." She then looked around Ash and Pikachu, with wounds received from the Spearow attack. "Oh my," Kyuko said, horrified, "It looked like you and Pikachu have been injured. You will need to go to the nearby Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon, and there's one in Viridian City. Let's go there!"

"Right, Kyuko," Ash said as he nodded in determination, as the two friend walked down the sunset to Viridian City, the phoenix Pokemon flew around Kanto, forming rainbows everywhere.


End file.
